map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Último Siglo
¡'El juego se encuentra actualmente en estado de evidente receso! ¡Por esta situación he decidido dejarlo abierto a la posibilidad de que alguien lo adopte! ¡Informa a GG Sus si estás interesado!' El Último Siglo '''es un mapgame ambientado en nuestro querido siglo XX, justo en sus inicios, cuándo se gestaron las tensiones e intrigas que se desataron luego en las terribles guerras mundiales. Así, da comienzo el 1 de enero de 1903 y pasará turnos de 6 meses en los que se espera que los jugadores actúen según las reglas descritas más abajo. Adicionalmente recalco que será mi primer mapgame como administrador así que se pide y agradece todo el apoyo existente. Administración '''Administrador Principal: Usuario: GG Sus Administrador Segundo: Usuario: Christian Emperator Administrador Tercero: - Reptile308 Administrador Cuarto: Usuario: HarryEverdeen Mapmaker: Usuario: Christian Emperator Reglas # Como está establecido previamente, los turnos son de 6 meses. # El juego tiene un enfoque plenamente realista, tomando en cuenta el contexto imperialista de la época. Como consecuencia, se intentará corregir el ASB. Si un jugador no hace caso, sus acciones serán ignoradas '''y en caso de repetir la actitud irreal, será '''sancionado. # A partir del comienzo del turno, los jugadores tienen 4 días enteros para realizar los posts, así como el administrador puede usar un día extra para los eventos. # No está permitido ser un partido político, sin embargo se puede ser un movimiento rebelde existente, consultando a un administrador primero. # Todos los pactos y alianzas vigentes previos a 1903 están plenamente en funciones. # Los jugadores que elijan grandes potencias deben ser responsables, posteando en todos los turnos, por el bien del juego. # Con respecto a las guerras, batallas y escaramuzas, el jugador ha de postear únicamente planes. En algunos casos, el administrador le indicará el resultado inmediatamente y podrá agregar las consecuencias al mismo turno, pero en la mayoría de los casos, en especial cuando se enfrenten dos jugadores, deberán esperar hasta los siguientes eventos para conocer el resultado. # Si algún post incluye vejámenes personales contra otro usuario, será borrado y el usuario atacante sancionado con tres turnos de malos eventos. Recomendaciones e información útil En general se recomienda a los usuarios no extenderse desmesuradamente en cada post, tratando con detalle la diplomacia y políticas externas y en cambio ser conciso a la hora de resolver los problemas internos que le planteen los eventos, si es que tal cosa sucede. Poblaciones Pactos a tener en cuenta * Alianza entre Francia y Rusia (1894) * Pacto de Neutralidad entre Francia e Itaia (1902) * Alianza entre Austria-Hungría y Alemania (1879) **Triple Alianza (los dos anteriores, incluyendo a Italia) (1882) * Alianza entre Alemania y Rumanía (1883) * Alianza entre Austria-Hungría y Rumanía (1883) * Pacto de Neutralidad entre Austro-Hungría y Rusia hasta 1909 (1897) Países (Con jugador) Para el inicio del juego, como mínimo estas potencias han de tener jugador: * Reino Unido - Usuario: Christian Emperator ** Egipto y Sudán Angloegipcio ** Raj de la India ** Terranova ** Canadá ** Sudáfrica ** Australia ** Nueva Zelanda * Francia - V A C A N T E ** África Occidental Francesa ** África Ecuatorial Francesa ** Argelia Francesa **Protectorado del Túnez ** Indochina Francesa * Alemania - Usuario: Herr Klaus ** África Oriental Alemana ** África Occidental Alemana ** África del Sudoeste Alemana ** Nueva Guinea Alemana * Imperio Austro-Húngaro * Imperio Ruso - Usuario: Xalisco **Finlandia **Polonia * Estados Unidos - Usuario: FiurerCastellanos ** Filipinas ** Puerto Rico Los demás jugadores ocuparán a: * Bulgaria - Usuario: GG Sus * Dervish - Usuario: WilliamTell0804 * México - Usuario: Luis 2013 * Serbia - Usuario: Camarada Antonio * Bélgica - Usuario: Rata911 **Estado Libre del Congo Usuario: Rata911 * Países Bajos - Usuario: Gremragno ** Indias Orientales Neerlandesas * Italia - Usuario: Reptile308 **Somalia Italiana * Chile - Draco12 * Japón: Kuro Tenshi Mapa Turno Uno (Enero a Junio de 1903) - 24/1/2017 Imperio Ruso thumb|El Zar Nicolas II de Rusia Las políticas del zarato cambian de manera drástica debido a la nueva voluntad del zar de mejorar las condiciones del país y ponerlo a la par del resto de naciones del mundo debido a lo que llama el mandatario “nueva época, nuevas políticas” haciendo de esta manera una nueva imagen del futuro de la nación Rusa. En temas políticos se promulga el Manifiesto de Marzo (Véase Manifiesto de Octubre en NLT) con el objetivo de mejorar la calidad de vida de los súbditos de su majestad, el zar, y comenzar un proceso de “democratización” de la vida del país. Además de que se comienzan a hacer planes de una descentralización en Finlandia y Polonia en los próximos años, por ello además el zar crea de manera informal “gabinetes”, uno polaco y otro finlandés, integrado por ciudadanos (o residentes) en estas entidades que de facto son parte del Imperio pero de Iure se encuentran en unión personal. En temas económicos se establece como objetivo lograr una industrialización (a partir de un capitalismo de estado similar al de la Unión Soviética) del país enfocado en territorios alejados a las fronteras (con Alemania y Austria-Hungría). A los terratenientes también se les instiga apoyar este proceso. Se crea además un medio de propaganda (que se apoyara en el clero) para dejar clara la ideología del país. thumb|Campaña de Alfabetización En temas de educación se amplía el presupuesto (invirtiendo mas en escuelas e instituciones educativas) contratan maestros para alfabetizar a la población y cuando alfabeticen a alguien, estos últimos serán contratados para la misma función y así de manera sucesiva, de igual manera como jefe de la iglesia el zar le pide al clero que apoye esta campaña y que inste durante las enseñanzas manera sutil al paneslavismo, la fidelidad a la figura del zar y a la ortodoxia. Con esto se intenta mejorar el índice de alfabetización bajo en el país que además de manera indirecta podrá ampliar la industrialización del país. Además de que se da una impresión de que cualquiera que intente evitar que Rusia sea autosuficiente es un antipatriota y por tanto un traidor. Se devuelve también autonomía a las universidades como en los tiempos de Alejandro II y se planea presupuestariamente la creación en un futuro de escuelas politécnicas. thumb|Tropas Rusas iniciando el abandono de Port Arthur En temas militares se ve como algo costoso el mantenimiento de la base naval de Port Arthur, por lo que se traslada a Vladivostok todo lo ruso que se encuentre en él, además se plantea su venta a algún país interesado, además de que se le encarga a un alto mando militar la creación de un plan nacional de defensa en caso de agresión extranjera vinculado a cualquier tipo de esta agresión (o por cualquier país), pidiéndole además de que instigue planes de contraofensiva. Además de que se prepara al ejército en caso de sublevación por parte de algún traidor a la patria. thumb|Bandera para uso en embajadas y consulados rusos. En temas exteriores la diplomacia se enfoca más a un aislacionismo con objetivo de crear una Rusia autosuficiente del extranjero y más dependiente de sí misma, sin embargo se mantiene la política paneslava y por tanto las relaciones con los países eslavos seguirán en su máxima esencia. De igual manera las relaciones con Francia se mantienen y por tanto se intenta que esta apoye el proceso que se llevara a cabo en el país. A los embajadores en Francia, Gran Bretaña y los Estados Unidos se les encargan la búsqueda de profesionales (ingenieros, licenciados, etc) para apoyar el proceso que vendrá en el imperio, y claramente se les ofrecen buenos sueldos. Se establece una bandera oficial para las embajadas del imperio. Posesiones del Rey Leopoldo Bélgica A inicios de año el primer ministro Paul de Smet de Naeyer comienza una política para modernizar las líneas ferroviarias belgas así como agilizar el programa de nacionalización de las líneas ferroviarias privadas, iniciado tiempo atrás pero que avanzaba con lentitud. En el nuevo proceso de modernización del sistema ferroviario belga lo que se considere viejo será llevado al Congo para que, con la aceptación del rey, se comiencen las nuevas obras ferroviarias de esta colonia. Siguiendo con lo relacionado con la economía, el ministro de defensa junto con el primer ministro aumentan el presupuesto de defensa del país y se comienzan a construir fábricas militares, todo esto tras la llegada al consejo de ministros de amenazas extranjeras a Belgica, Luxemburgo y Países Bajos, todo esto además de aumentar el suministro de nuestro ejército creara empleo y dará riqueza al país. El alcalde de Bruselas, Émile De Mot, comienza la construcción de la primera línea de metro de Bélgica y de Bruselas, esta nueva línea facilitara el transporte de personas en la capital, asimismo el alcalde junto con el primer ministro comienzan a publicitar la ciudad como una ciudad multicultural y universitaria-Esto en el extranjero-, asimismo se comienzan a financiar proyectos para la construcción de nuevos edificios culturales como teatros, parques y plazas además de financiar proyectos de arquitectos modernistas. En política exterior … “Se deben ver los post de Francia, Alemania, Países Bajos y Reino Unido” Congo En el Congo la situación es extremadamente complicada, mientras que en otras colonias Europeas la situación es normal y tranquila en nuestra colonia los conflictos, sobre todo en las zonas lejanas al rio Congo, son el pan de cada día, además de las numerosos informes extranjeros sobre mutilaciones y torturas de negros . Esto ha provocado que el propietario del Estado Libre del Congo, el rey Leopoldo II, haya firmado una declaración donde expresa que se transferirá la propiedad del Congo al gobierno de Bélgica, dirigido por Paul de Smet de Naeyer. Mientras tanto, y hasta que la transferencia se haga efectiva, hacia el año 1904, el rey da el visto bueno al proyecto del gobernador Théophile Wahis para la construcción de una línea ferroviaria que irá desde Boma, pasando por Matadi, Thysville, Leopoldville, Banningville, Inongo, Coquilhatville, Lisala, Bumba, Stanleyville, Ponthierville, Kindu, Kinombo,Kongolo, Kabalo, Kabongo, Kamina, Bukama, Lubudi, Tenke, Jadotville, Elisabethville, y terminara en la ciudad fronteriza de Sakania; este proyecto de tal magnitud recibirá grandes fuentes de dinero, del estado y de empresas privadas y conseguirá una conexión de todo el Congo. Para terminar el trimestre el gobernador, con la aprobación del rey, hace público el proyecto de crear una facción en el ejercito formado totalmente por indígenas del Congo, este proyecto aumentará con creces el límite de fuerzas de nuestro país, se andan numerosos emisarios del gobierno al Congo para contactar con todas las tribus, poblados y ciudades que se tiene constancia y ofrecer una vida mejor en el ejército Belga, todos los que acepten deberán llevar a sus familias a Boma, Leopoldville o Bumba, allí sus familias conseguirán los mismo derechos que los ciudadanos belgas a cambio de que trabajen, con un salario, en las industrias belgas que allí se encuentran, además de las que vendrán atraídos por la posible emigración a las ciudades. Bulgaria Debido a las injusticias de la Conferencia de Berlín, nuestro pueblo sigue siendo, al menos en el papel, un vasallo del opresor otomano. Pero en nuestros corazones, el anhelo de la Gran Bulgaria no hace más que crecer. Vemos en la figura de Fernando I a un verdadero líder, una reencarnación de Simeón el Grande. Nuestras políticas externas se mueven en busca de alianzas poderosas de cara a los desafíos del futuro; una guerra contra el opresor no esperará demasiado. Fernando está disponible para casarse. Los movimientos diplomáticos apuntan a buscar el apoyo tanto del Imperio Ruso como del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, ambos conocidos enemigos de los Otomanos. Otros posibles aliados son los alemanes, quienes se muestran fuertes en la palestra internacional, pero no se intenta nada aún. Durante estos meses, los diplomáticos turcos se mueven a San Petersburgo a buscar un buen casamiento para Fernando y para buscar apoyos para revivir el tratado de San Stefano. A la vez nos dirigimos a Viena a buscar derechamente una alianza. En la región, buscamos reforzar nuestra posición de colaboración con Serbia 'y con '''Grecia '''para demostrar que el compromiso de unos Balcanes libres está más fuerte que nunca. Por último, varios funcionarios del gobierno de Grekov son enviados a '''Francia y al Reino Unido '''para que perfeccionen sus habilidades como gobernantes. Mientras, el movimiento de liberación búlgaro continúa juntando fuerzas en su exilio en Rumania. Una fuerza que quizá esté por alcanzar los veinte mi hombres. Algún día, muchachos... Por otra parte, ante los rumores de levantamiento en la Macedonia turca, varios cargamentos con armas ligeras son pasados por la frontera para apoyarlos. ''¡Arriba búlgaros, la Tracia será nuestra, Macedonia será nuestra, la Gran Bulgaria renacerá! Imperio Alemán Hermanos y hermanas, a pesar de todos los progresos alcanzados el pasado siglo por el querido Canciller de hierro el sueño alemán aun no esta completo del todo y me concierne a mi, su Canciller, hacer que este sueño se haga realidad de una vez por todas. Palabras de Ernst Hasse tras ser nombrado Canciller del Reich por el Kaiser en detrimento de Bernhard von Bülow. Hasse ha dejado claro cual sera la base de sus políticas, y estas irán en la dirección de lograr la unión en una sola nación de todos los alemanes actualmente descarriados de la gran patria germánica. Una de las primeras medidas de Hasse sera lograr la connivencia del Imperio Británico para la consecución de los objetivos, por lo que se le envía una propuesta a esta nación, cancelaremos nuestros planes de construcción naval permaneciendo la Kaiserliche Marine con 1/4 del tonelaje de la Royal Navy, a cambio de un pacto de no agresión de una duración de 15 años. Esto a la vez permitirá desahogar valiosos recursos que en opinión de Hasse se están malgastando en la construcción de la flota y son desviados a la mejora de carreteras e infraestructuras. Se negocia con los Países Bajos la cesión de la provincia de Limburgo, a cambio se le ofrece un pacto de no agresión por 10 años y las colonias de Togolandia y la Papua alemana manteniendo ademas de acuerdos comerciales para eliminar las barreras proteccionistas en el comercio entre ambos imperios coloniales. Otra propuesta de tratado se le ofrece a Bélgica, Alemania permanecerá como garante de su independencia y se compromete a no atacarla y declarar la guerra a cualquier país que la agreda a cambio de la cesión de sus territorios poblados por hablantes de alemán (Una pequeña porción de territorio al oeste de Luxemburgo y otra pequeña fracción en la triple frontera con Holanda). Esto implica el abandono del plan Schlieffen, aunque en caso de guerra con Francia suponemos que se le podrá contener en Alsacia y Lorena. Se comienza a tantear a Rusia para reactivar el pacto de neutralidad no renovado luego de 1890, algo que implicaría que abandone su alianza con Francia, en el fondo Hasse ve a Rusia como un aliado importante para conseguir el sueño de la Gran Alemania. Se mantienen por el momento las buenas relaciones con Austria-Hungría. En política colonial se comienzan a usar las colonias como reductos estrictamente económicos y de extracción de recursos imitando la política colonial de los belgas, por lo que las posesiones coloniales se convierten en inmensos campos de trabajo para extraer riquezas y enviarlas a la metrópoli, esto se logra a costa de la sobre explotación de la población nativa de las posesiones coloniales en África y Asia, se refuerzan las redes ferroviarias dirigidas desde los centros de producción a los puertos y para facilitar la más efectiva extracción de las materias primas se envía equipamiento para minería y explotación agrícola para una explotación más eficiente. De África occidental se extrae plomo, zinc, estaño, diamantes, plata, y wolframio, de África oriental algodón, te, batatas y maíz, del resto de las posesiones africanas se obtienen plátanos, cacao, cocoñame, aceite de palma, caucho y te. A su vez de Nueva Guinea se consigue oro, petroleo y cobre. Estos métodos de explotación si bien merman significativamente la calidad de vida de la población nativa de las colonias bajo un régimen de semi esclavitud demuestra ser bastante eficiente y barata reportando grandes beneficios a la economía del Reich. México Las estrategias económicas de Porfirio Díaz y su gabinete (Los científicos) han estabilizado la economía el país . La política financiera nacional empezada en 1893 por el secretario de hacienda José Yves Limantour logro la estabilización y la superación de la crisis económica que se experimento a finales del siglo pasado por la caída del precio plata, pero en México se consolida la economía completamente a inicio de siglo. Limantour y Reyes (Gobernador de Nuevo León) se disputan quien sera el sucesor de la presidencia para las elecciones de 1900 . pero Porfirio Díaz niega Limantur a la presidencia por tener padres francés así que Porfirio es nominado con un 100% de votos para la ocupación del Poder Ejecutivo. La sociedad mexicana esta completamente polarizada ,La clase media que se intento formar desde la presidencia de Benito Juárez (1858-1872) con políticas liberales para el campo, no han dado mas resultados que la formación de las Haciendas con una administración rígida que provocaba la diferencia de clases que son los hacendados ,administradores, capataces y jornaleros (no menos que peones) . Se promueve que los hacendados ocupen las tierras de los campesinos mas próximas a sus haciendas para anexionarlas “legalmente”. Los jornaleros al no tener tierras se ven obligados a trabajar ahora para su nuevo patrón por un salario misero. Esta medida porfirista conduce a que la producción sea alta y ordenada En 1861 se formo la Guardia Rural pero hasta ahora a sido mayormente promovida para mantener el orden de los caminos nacionales y reprimir cualquier acto de subversión principalmente. La Guardia Rural cuenta con 3000 soldados La construcción y modernización en la infraestructura nacional como las lineas de ferrocarriles y telégrafos esta acompañada y apoyada por la conformación de instituciones bancarias donde fluye el capital para la inversión nacional como internacional. La ley del petroleo expedida en 1901 por el Presidente demuestra una vez mas el modelo económico que se esta ejerciendo en México, basado en la intervención del capital extranjero Las clases altas gozan de sus beneficios y están respaldadas por el Estado Mexicano . México goza de reconocimiento internacional ya que cede al modo de relación y producción Imperialista que se esta practicando alrededor del mundo. Y así aprovechar esta ola de crecimiento para la modernización de México Por el momento el Presidente Porfirio Díaz prefiere no hacer mas modificaciones a la estructura económica ,para mantener la estabilidad. Estados Unidos Al ver el último informe de la comisión sobre el carbón, decidimos aceptar la propuesta de la comisión y poner a trabajar a los trabajadores de las minas con las medidas establecidas. Se busca mejorar las metralletas y los submarinos y se impulsa las industria de refinería petrolera y de metales, armamentística, naval y automovilísticas. Se da las gracias a Cuba por su cesión de la bahía de Guantánamo, y se inicia a construir una base militar allí. Se aumenta la influencia estadounidense en el Caribe y se les promete a esos países, que ninguno de ellos caerá en manos de los europeos imperialistas que solo los quieren para quitarles sus riquezas. En cuanto al tema de nuestro protectorado en Filipinas, se busca establecer una serie de negociaciones con los nativos para poder asegurar una transición pacífica hacia la completa independencia del pueblo filipino, además de proponerles la cesión de un pequeño pedazo de tierra para establecer otra base militar. Serbia ¡Victoria! La infame dinastía Obrenovic, que había estado opuesta a la reunificación de todos los serbios y también, opuesta a su pueblo y al gran ejercito ahora yace muerta a tiros, desde el bigotudo e ineficaz rey Aleksandar I, pasando por su pobre e infértil esposa Draga, hasta llegar a sus hermanos. Debido al golpe de Mayo, ocurrido en el 29 de mayo de tal mes según el calendario que tiene nuestra nación, nuestra patria empieza a ver un nuevo porvenir, un futuro brillante hacia las alas del paneslavismo y de la cristiandad. Aunque los primeros días después del golpe fueron bastante convulsos, nuestra patria se ha conseguido unificar bajo la incuestionable mano y preparación del reciente Rey Pedro I, conocido en nuestro idioma como Petar I. Mucho pasaron los días anteriores de esto, algunos militares barajaban la idea de prostituir nuestra noble nación a intereses de las casas reales alemanas o inglesas, ¡Otros incluso proponían una república! Pero, tales locuelas ideas fueron reemplazadas por la noble proposición de Petar I, máximo de la dinastía Karađorđević, noble exguerrillero que lucho por nuestra nación en el siglo 19 y exiliado hasta no hace mucho en Francia. El 2 de Junio del calendario Juliano, la reciente asamblea nacional cito a tal coloso para ser rey de nuestra soberana nación, y unas cuantas semanas después, el 13 de Junio, Petar llegaba a Belgrado, siendo aplaudido y vitoreado por el pueblo que iba a unificar, muchos incluso, lo llegaron a llamar “El primer rey yugoeslavo” ¿La razón? Nuestra nación está destinada a unificar a todos los eslavos del sur, croatas, eslovenos, serbios, bosniacos, todos ellos, unificados bajo la bandera del eslavismo, pero será mejor en enfocarnos por ahora en nuestros grandes enemigos tanto en el sur como en el norte, respectivamente, los asquerosos austriacos y la maldita horda Turca. Después de la llegada del buen Petar, las reformas no se hicieron de esperar más, la asamblea nacional que para aquel entonces estaba de manera informal paso a estar bajo auspicio del estado serbio, creando una monarquía parlamentaria y una Serbia más democrática. Los partidos que estarán localizados en el nuevo parlamento serán decididos por unas elecciones que vendrán el año que viene, convirtiéndose este en uno de los primeros actos democráticos que nuestra nación tendrá que ver. De momento, los cargos más importantes dentro del ejército y la sociedad lo están manteniendo la dinastía Karađorđević y los golpistas que en su mayoría estaban compuestos por políticos paneslavistas y altos cargos militares. En lo económico, intentamos que empresas Búlgaras, Rusas y Estadounidenses inviertan en nuestro territorio para explotar la gran agricultura que existe en nuestra nación, aunque sabemos que sus propias naciones tienen una gran agricultura, se intenta introducir poco a poco, fábricas en nuestras principales ciudades, siendo Belgrado el primer objetivo de esta débil industrialización. Aun así, se colectivizan también varias tierras pertenecientes a la antigua dinastía en Nis para hacer que los elementos más enfadados se muestren contentos con el buen Pedro, eso sí, la mayor parte de tierras pasan a estar a disposición del nuevo estado, creando algo parecido al Capitalismo de Estado. En lo exterior, tenemos miedo de que el súbito cambio de dinastía pueda afectar a nuestras relaciones en el exterior, lo cual se ve demostrado por la antipatía de los austriacos, cosa que no nos importa mucho pues son los enemigos de los eslavos del sur, también nos distanciamos de Italia, la cual vemos como unos expansionistas debido a el cuento de “Italia Irredenta”. Buscamos un gran acercamiento hacia Bulgaria, Grecia y Rusia, proponiendo a los monarcas de estos estados la visita a Belgrado en Diciembre de este año para la habla de temas actuales, entre los que están en el punto de mira, las acciones de las hordas turcas y los infames de Viena. Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y su Imperio Más el león británico es bondadoso, amigable y leal, y estoy convencido de que este es el tiempo de remendar las relaciones de Gran Bretaña con el resto del mundo, de formar alianzas duraderas y dejar que gane la diplomacia en vez de la guerra; Así mismo, de estrechar lazos de respeto mutuo con nuestras colonias, que permanecen siempre fieles a la Corona. Ruego que Dios me escuche, y (...). '' ''Fragmento del discurso de ''Edward VII: Rey de Gran Bretaña y la Mancomunidad, y Emperador de la India. '' Nuestra nación está en un período de paz y prosperidad generalizada. Aunque nuestra producción se ha visto superada por rivales cómo '''Alemania '''y los '''Estados Unidos, '''seguimos siendo líderes en sectores cómo las finanzas, el transporte y la minería, solo por decir unas cuantas. Poseemos la mayor reserva de crédito e inversiones en el extranjero que cualquier otro país en el mundo, y la '''Royal Navy '''es por lejos la armada mejor equipada y experimentada que existe - y probablemente haya existido. En '''asuntos internos, '''el '''Imperio Británico se encuentra tranquila en líneas generales. Sin embargo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, y tras la guerra contra las repúblicas afrikaneer '''y la '''depresión de 1873 '''está claro que hay un elemento que no está marchando bien. Así las cosas, el gobierno de '''Salisbury, '''con apoyo del '''Partido Liberal Unionista, '''lleva a la '''Cámara de Comunes '''un proyecto de ley con el objetivo de preservar la supremacía de nuestra nación en el mundo. El documento en cuestión, cuyo nombre oficial es ''Preventive Preparation for War Act.' ''El Acta en cuestión le entrega capacidades extraordinarias al Poder Ejecutivo, encabezado por el '''Primer Ministro', para realizar las acciones que se consideren necesarias para mantener a las Fuerzas Armadas, garantizar la soberanía territorial nacional y mejorar las condiciones en el país y sus territorios con tal de facilitar su defensa frente a amenazas externas. Esta Acta se divide, a su vez, en otras dos Actas complementarias. La primera es la Military Preparation and Recruitment Act.' ''La cual permite al '''Gobierno' agilizar la modernización de las Fuerzas Armadas. Se mejorarán las condiciones de salubridad en las instalaciones, se duplicarán los equipos médicos disponibles, empezará la producción de armamento y equipos y se dará el reclutamiento obligatorio durante un plazo de 4 años, por el cual todo hombre entre los 16 y 21 años en las condiciones físicas y mentales apropiadas y que no esté haciendo curso escolar tendrá la obligación legal de presentarse ante el cuartel más cercano para iniciar su entrenamiento, el cual durará 15 meses, durante los cuales tendrán que aprender a manejar armas diversas, estar preparados en caso de ataques de fuerzas invasoras, ser capaces de sobrevivir ante condiciones adversas del terreno y ataque de bestias salvajes sin importar la situación, poder ser capaces de formar defensas de forma espontánea y varias otras cosas. Este programa se dará a cabo en todo el territorio nacional, incluyendo protectorados y colonias. Además de esto, la Royal Navy recibirá nuevos recursos. Se ampliara su financiamiento un 50% durante 10 años hábiles, en los cuales se crearán nuevos astilleros, se ampliarán los puertos de importancia estratégica para uso militar, y en la medida de lo posible se crearán nuevos navíos de guerra modernos para asegurar la supremacía de la Royal Navy en el mar. Además, se especializaran los métodos de combate, de forma que los soldados sean capaces de efectuar operaciones de desembarco, flanqueo y bombardeo de forma eficiente y veloz para llevar a cabo ataques con la menor pérdida de hombres posible. La segunda Acta es la ''Economic Guarantee of Resources Act. Esta en cuestión trata, cómo su nombre dice, de que la nación sea capaz de garantizar los recursos económicos necesarios para el funcionamiento correcto del '''Imperio Británico, '''no solo en caso de guerra, si no en situaciones normales para asegurar la supremacía económica con la que contamos. Ésta a su vez está diseñada en tres fases: '"Infraestructure´s Construction",' '"Industrial Modernization"' y '"Agricultural Reform".' De momento solo se activa la primera. La activación permite al '''Gobierno' llevar a cabo un número de proyectos teóricamente ilimitados sin necesidad de consultar por su realización a ningún ente gubernamental o particular, teniendo un presupuesto de exactamente 11,455,910,000 libras esterlinas para conseguirlo. Bajo estas condiciones, al Estado se le facilita por Ley Especial la contratación de obreros a un costo 25% más bajo del Salario Mínimo, la nacionalización de terrenos y materiales de forma inmediata por una compensación de 95% del valor original del objeto nacionalizado, y el poder usar cómo obreros constructores a los civiles en casos extraordinarios señalados por la misma Acta. En asuntos externos, '''por otra parte, buscamos que la '''Pax Británica '''continúe, en términos sencillos. Nuestra intención es ganar aliados en el continente con los cuales podamos confiar y compartamos unos intereses similares, cómo '''Francia, '''y que exista un equilibrio entre las potencias para evitar que alguna en específico, cómo '''Alemania '''o '''Rusia, '''ganen suficiente poder cómo para recrear las '''Guerras Napoleónicas '''del siglo pasado. Así las cosas, nuestras acciones frente a las demás naciones son: * Proponemos a la '''República Francesa '''la firma de una alianza política y militar, bajo la cual ambos países deberán defenderse mutuamente en caso de una guerra en Europa. * Proponemos al '''Reino de los Países Bajos '''un pacto de defensa, bajo el cual el '''Reino Unido '''se compromete a defenderlo de cualquier amenaza externa (eminentemente '''Alemania), a cambio de permitir el acceso libre 'de compañías británicas a las '''Indias Orientales. ' * Pedimos al '''Reino de Bélgica '''un acuerdo comercial, por el cual los aranceles británicos a productos belgas se reducirían hasta un 5% y viceversa, además de levantar las trabas a la introducción de empresas de cada uno de los países a territorio colonial del otro. * Le es enviada una propuesta al '''Imperio Alemán: '''El '''Reino Unido '''le comprará las colonias de Togolandia, Camerún, Namibia, Tanganica, Ruanda-Burundi, las Islas Samoa y Papúa Nueva Guinea por el valor de 1,100,000,000 libras esterlinas; Ambos países se comprometen a no entrar en guerra con el otro hasta el segundo semestre de 1906, y a eliminar cualquier arancel a la importación de productos provenientes del otro. * Se le da una oferta de alianza a los '''Estados Unidos '''bajo los mismos términos que a '''Francia, '''cambiando "en caso de una guerra en Europa" por una en América. * Damos nuestras felicitaciones a '''Méxic, Bulgaria '''y '''Rusia '''por los procesos de modernización que se están llevando en sus respectivos países, y se les ofrece nuestra ayuda en lo que necesiten. Turno Dos (Julio a Diciembre de 1903) - 28/1/2017 Imperio Ruso Se vende Port Arthur a los Estados Unidos. Bélgica '''Bélgica Todo a su debido tiempo. Misión colonizadora de Arabia El rey Leopoldo II tras la perdida del Congo crea una nueva compañía de exploración, Association de protection Saoudite '(Fr) o '''Protective Association Arabië '(Ne), tras ver esta creación el gobierno, con la ayuda de la familia real, obliga al rey a vender el 51% de la empresa al gobierno, convirtiendo a esta en una empresa mixta, el rey manda a esta asociación, liderada por Alexandre Delcommune, a explorar las costas y el interior de la parte sur de Arabia. La exploración lleva consigo unos 5.000 soldados congoleños y 1.000 belgas y una gran cantidad de diplomáticos, la expedición buscará establecer un protectorado sobre todos los emiratos que allí existen para ello se ofrecen a modernizar los emiratos, proteger a sus gobernantes y dejar la administración al emir y su consejo; esta expedición lleva consigo 1.000.000 de libras para repartir entre todos los emiratos que acepten la propuesta. (Se requiere que el administrador del juego exponga si lo hacen o no, y quienes si y no) '''Congo Belga Todo a su debido tiempo Bulgaria El gobierno celebra que el envío de armas a Macedonia haya sido exitoso y espera que los rebeldes tengan todo el éxito posible. Se planeaba enviar armas a Tracia, pero el embargo lo dificultaba demasiado. Por otro lado, el segundo gobierno de Racho Petrov está controlando la crisis favorablemente. Se ha planeado el imitar las políticas económicas serbias en ciertos puntos y las políticas educacionales rusas en otros. Varios nuevos ministros que estudiaron 5 meses en el extranjero han sido nombrados para sus cargos. Su primer gran proyecto de este mandato es la creación de una Zona Agrícola Especial (ZAE), un área en el noreste de 80.000 hectáreas en la que se practicará la agricultura intensiva. La totalidad de la ZAE sera propiedad del Estado. Para tal proyecto, el gobierno le pide al Reino Unido un préstamo en maquinaria agrícola por un total de 9 millones de libras, a pagar en 3-5 años al 2%. Por debajo de la mesa, claro, el mensajes es también el pedir coaccionar para hacer levantar el embargo Otomano. Misma petición va para Rusia. Otro tema nacional es el de la educación. El objetivo del gobierno es llegar a una alfabetización del 50% en 5 años. Para ello, se crean los Maestros Errantes, quienes van de pueblo en pueblo enseñando los conceptos básicos de lectura y escritura, allí sonde no haya escuelas. En Septiembre, el Primer Ministro se reúne con el Rey Jorge I de Grecia en Atenas. El objetivo de la reunión es afianzar la alianza entre ambas partes y zanjar varios asuntos, aparte de obtener datos más precisos del verdadero poder de Grecia. Una reunión similar se proyecta con el Rey de Serbia, esperamos respuesta. Cuando los búlgaros de Tracia se levantan en apoyo a los macedonios, hacemos lo poco que está a nuestro alcance para ayudarles, pero los consejeros temen una invasión turca, así que seremos muy discretos. Cuando la revuelta macedonia parece estar por caer, se abren las fronteras occidentales para dejar entrar a todos los macedonios irredentos posibles. El Rey Fernando I se ha concentrado en varias negociaciones personales para buscar apoyos a la independencia de Bulgaria. Su popularidad se mantiene mediana. El movimiento de liberación búlgaro en Bucarest suma ya 22.000 hombres. ¡Dios salve a Bulgaria! ¡Los invasores retrocederán, tarde o temprano! ¡La Gran Bulgaria sabe esperar! Estados Unidos El Presidente Theodore Roosevelt anuncia que debido a la codicia desmedida de los filipinos y a su arrogancia al rechazar nuestra propuesta de instalar una base militar se cancelara todo plan de independencia para las islas y en su lugar se instalara un protectorado en ellas que ademas de una base militar tendrá una gran base naval para nuestros barcos. Se acepta el acuerdo con el Imperio Británico y se le envían nuevas propuestas para avanzar en una alianza angloamericana mas estrecha. Ademas nos mostramos interesados por la base rusa de Port Arthur ofreciéndole a Rusia su compra a cambio de 100 millones de dolares. Mientras los hermanos Wright han logrado volar su primer aeroplano y la noticia no tarda en difundirse por el país siendo ambos hermanos contratados por el gobierno y se le otorgan fondos ilimitados para su investigación. Seguimos haciendo un llamado a todas las gentes de las naciones europeas de que vengan a Estados Unidos a vivir el sueño americano y trabajen y pueblen nuestras tierras para hacer a nuestra nación aun mas grande. Se anuncia también un gran programa de modernización y construcción naval para nuestra armada que buscara en los próximos años equipararse en poderío con la Royal Navy teniendo como objetivo que para 1908 tenga al menos la mitad del tamaño de la poderosa armada inglesa. Italia. '¨Hoy, la nación irredenta y unificada conocida como el Reino de Italia, se proclama independiente, independiente de la presión extranjera, independiente de lo que decidan sus superiores, independiente de lo que se le intente imponer ilegalmente, independiente de la opresión y la violación de su identidad, hoy, se proclama Italia, como nación sana, grande, fuerte, y por sobre todo, independiente.¨ Nuevo Presidente del Consejo de Ministros, Cesare Battisti -Discurso del nuevo Primer Ministro Cesare Battisti. El 20 de julio de 1903, a las 15:23 horas de la tarde, el primer ministro Giuseppe Zanardelli '''es asesinado por un extremista de ideología desconocida. Inmediatamente tras la muerte de '''Zanardelli, '''se decretó estado de emergencia nacional por su asesinato, se intensificó la seguridad real y gubernamental y se inicio un nuevo proceso electoral para la elección del siguiente '''Presidente del Consejo de Ministros, o para los amigos,' Primer Ministro.' En estas elecciones se presenta un joven candidato de tendencias ligeramente socialistas, Cesare Battisti, '''el cual consiguió atraer una gran cantidad de gente con una convincente y gran campaña, atrayendo incluso a personajes tan influyentes como '''Gabriele D'Annunzio, '''gran escritor, poeta y además '''Príncipe d'e Montevoso '''y' Duque de Gallese,' el cual financió a gran nivel su campaña, consiguiendo apoyo del propio rey '''Víctor Manuel III, '''llegando a arreglárselas entre los dos para darle una sutil ayuda, apoyo y/o empuje a su carrera política, en la que ganaría en sus primeras elecciones por un muy estrecho margen. El nuevo '''Primer' Ministro Cesare Battini''' es un hombre con una ligera tendencia socialista,' además de tener grandes expectativas e ideas de hegemonía, además de ser un duro y extremo partidario del irredentismo italiano y el nacionalismo. El '''Primer' Ministro inicia mostrando fuertes convicciones a seguir y no cambiar sus ideales tras las elecciones y el reconteo de votos, y como modo para pagarle al rey, se muestra totalmente leal a este. La primera medida diplomática tomada en el nuevo gobierno, es romper relaciones con el Imperio Otomano, '''retirando a nuestro embajador y rompiendo todos los tratos diplomáticos. Tras esto, la siguiente medida diplomática, sería reafirmar la alianza con '''Alemania, '''proponiendo también un '''Tratado de Mutua Cooperación Tecnológica-Militar entre los dos países, pidiendo el envío de profesionales, entrenadores, adiestradores, consejeros, ensambladores y profesores a nuestra nación y prometiendo hacer lo propio en caso de que Alemania lo requiera. También se iniciará una propaganda centrada en promover la historia y cultura de Italia, sin dejar atrás el proyecto de apoyo, reconstrucción, ayuda y incorporación del norte y sur de Italia por el rey Víctor Manuel III, esta publicidad se centrará en cosas como la Antigua República de Venecia, el antiguo Reino de Milán, Italia Carolingia, Italia Bizantina, Renovatio Imperii, el Risorgimiento, el Imperio Romano, el Imperio Romano de Occidente, Bizancio, la Italia Irredenta, el Reino de Italia de Odoacro, el Pretorio de Italia y el Reino Lombardo de Italia, estos últimos para mejorar la '''opinión nacional sobre '''Alemania. Al Parlamento se le propondrán las siguientes reformas: * Reforma Agraria en el Mezzogiorno, '''anteriormente prometida (y no cumplida) por '''Giuseppe Garibaldi ''' * La edad mínima de retiro de ejército cambiará a 75 años * Un nuevo método de entrenamiento más estricto física, psicológica y emocionalmente, esto sumado a un entrenamiento constante en los ambientes más hostiles de la nación, propaganda durante el entrenamiento para el adoctrinamiento y el nacionalismo, y por último la enseñanza de tácticas de supervivencia y adaptación e incluso pequeñas lecciones de manipulación y espionaje (aunque no sea su rol). Cualquier hombre que entre al ejército deberá pasar este intensivo entrenamiento y salir como soldado preparado, exceptuando a quien entre a los 15 años al ejército, en este caso deberá de estar 3 años recibiendo el entrenamiento hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y salir como soldado de la nación. Incluso se les enseñará a todos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas blancas, a resistir de manera más efectiva el miedo y el dolor, a hacer remedios caseros o improvisados, a luchar en condiciones físicas y de salud inestables y mejorar su puntería. Reinará en este la adaptación, la lealtad y la disciplina. * Iniciar un proyecto de alfabetización por todo el territorio. * Una nueva reforma militar indica que los soldados tendrán que llevar ciertos objetos clave que no puedan dejar caer en manos del enemigo y que los inspiren en batalla, desde pequeñas réplicas de la antigua Águila Romana, retratos de personajes históricos, obras de personajes históricos, el águila romana, el escudo '''Saboya, imágenes del rey, pequeñas réplicas de la corona de hierro lombarda o de la corona italiana, hasta pequeñas réplicas de la bandera italiana actual o de las banderas italianas en general. También se aceptarán fotos familiares y cartas, solo con la mentira piadosa de que, si no luchan bien, ellos serán tratados de maneras grotescas por el enemigo. * Fomentar, promover y apoyar el capitalismo, principalmente en el sur (a pesar de la ligera mano socialista del Primer Ministro). * Programa de adaptación social a los Etíopes en Eritrea y Somalia. * Un método de producción conocido de manera bonita como: ¨Reinserción Social¨ en el cual los apresados menos violentos serán llevados a granjas, pescaderías, mataderos, ganaderos, fábricas automovilísticas, fábricas armamentísticas, minas de acero, minas de cobre, minas de piedra, minas de carbón, minas de oro, puertos y talleres para que contribuyan a la producción nacional * Subsidios importantes al sector alimenticio, automovilístico, armamentístico, maderero, minero, herrero, verduleros, fruteros y naval. * La edad mínima de retiro ejército cambiará a 75 años * Reducción de la edad mínimo de reclutamiento a 15 años. * Se aplicará un proceso de reclutamiento, para ello se buscarán hombres física y psicológicamente preparados de entre 15 y 35 años, y en el caso de que un hombre entre los 15 años, tendrá tres años en entrenamiento para salir a un hipotético campo de batalla, efectivamente, hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad, para así garantizar profesionalidad. * También se harán cosas como: * Se incita a todos los productores de armamento a no acobardarse y dar a conocer sus proyectos al gobierno, de igual manera a todo el que no tenga una industria, pero tenga una gran idea. * Se incita a la población italiana en condiciones a trabajar en las fabricas, las zonas de tala, las minas, los mataderos, las granjas, los ganaderos, las pescaderías y la hipotéticas futuras zonas de extracción, herrerías, se dará un sueldo de buena denumeración a quienes trabajen en estas, igual que un pago al azar, no muy grande, del estado hacia las afortunadas familias que se lo ganen. Se enviará una propuesta de cooperación naval a Reino Unido, '''que dice así: * Se enviarán mutuamente: Marineros, Almirantes, Planes de Barcos, Ideas, Armamento Naval, Suministros, Recursos, Ensambladores, Materiales, Entrenadores, Adiestradores, Planos, Supervisores y Consejeros. * Se enviarán apoyos económicos con el objetivo de apoyar y promover la producción naval. Se enviará la petición a '''Alemania '''para la compra de fusiles '''Mauser '''y un tratado comercial de suministro de Hierro. Se harán grandes funerales por la muerte del '''Papa León. Se centran los esfuerzos socio-urbanísticos en la reconstrucción de las zonas afectadas por el terremoto en Sicilia. Se ofrece a las principales potencias mundiales la venta de los derechos de ocupación compartida de Italia '''sobre '''Tianjin, '''considerándolo un gasto innecesario y devolviendo a la nación a cualquier efectivo público o militar establecido en dicho territorio. '''Chile. Haremos Propaganda para evitar que los peruanos tomen Tacna y arica trataremos de convecer de que se queden con nosotros que unidos somos mas poderosos y negociaremos con argentina y otros paises sudamericanos de crear tratados de paz y comercio. Imperio Alemán Mientras las negociaciones con Gran Bretaña avanzaban por buenos puertos y ya el Canciller Hasse había logrado convencer al Kaiser sobre lo beneficioso que seria la venta de las colonias llegaron a nuestros oídos los sendos acuerdos que Gran Bretaña había alcanzado con Francia y los Países Bajos, ambos de cariz marcadamente anti alemán por lo que, aunque ya se había alcanzado un preacuerdo con esta nación y teníamos toda la disposición de aceptar sus propuestas y emprender una nueva relación de paz y amistad decidimos rechazarla ya que no podemos confiar en que el Imperio Británico cumplirá con los acuerdos si de partida no confía en Alemania. Por el contrario se aceptan los acuerdos con Italia aunque con la condición de que nuestros buques de guerra puedan usar sus puertos. Alegando que debemos proteger y salvaguardar a Luxemburgo de la inmoralidad y la degeneración emanadas de la influencia francesa Hasse ordena ocupar el pequeño ducado utilizando para esto dos divisiones y haciendo un llamado a que Luxemburgo no oponga resistencia para evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre. Finalmente se le envía a Dinamarca una petición de compra de Islandia, Groenlandia y las Islas Feroe a cambio de una suma equiparable a 1.000 millones de dolares, desde luego esto no es una transacción comercial cualquiera y para presionarla a aceptar se realizan ejercicios militares apenas a unos metros de la frontera danesa y nuestros buques de guerra acechan a sus navíos comerciales en el Atlántico. México En el mes de Diciembre, El Círculo Nacional Porfirista o mejor conocido como el Partido Nacionalista, propone dos iniciativas de ley al Congreso para reformar la Constitución Política de la nación y así extender el periodo presidencial de 4 a 8 años y la creación de la Vicepresidencia . Se publicara la aprobación o negación de la reforma en los primeros días de enero del año siguiente La Unión Liberal (el gabinete porfirista) y el Partido Nacionalista promueven una vez mas a Porfirio Díaz como candidato a la presidencia (1904-1908 o 1904-1910 en el caso de ser aprobada la reforma) thumb|Tranvía en la capital La concentración de los Poderes de la Federación, Instituciones Publicas y Bancos en la capital de la república (Distrito Federal) traen como consecuencia que esta región tenga una modernización mas avanzada ,por ejemplo la construcción de plantas eléctricas para el alumbrado publico y la completa implementación del tranvía eléctrico. La clase alta y aristócrata mexicana se concentra mayoritariamente hay thumb|Campamento Federal El informe policial acerca del incidente donde 25 peones que asesinaron a un terrateniente ocurrido en el Estado de Moleros alarma a las hacendados locales y estos piden una respuesta rápida del gobierno para la seguridad sus tierras , Días después llegan 2 secciones del Ejercito Federal (100 militares) en apoyo al reducido numero de Guardias Rurales para “matar” si fuese necesario a cualquier persona que atente contra la paz y estabilidad nacional En cuanto a los 25 peones ,lo único que se sabe es que se escondieron en las regiones montañosas del estado después de los eventos ocurridos. Aunque estos ya han sido boletinados para su pronta aprehensión y ejecución (Ley de Fugas) En la zona de tampico empiezan las exploraciones para la localización de yacimientos de petroleo,Se espera debido a la geografía del lugar que afirmativamente existan pozos llenos de bastos recursos Turno Tres (Enero a Junio 1904) - 3/02/2017 Imperio Japonés La vil y traicionera intervención rusa en nuestra esfera de influencia no quedará sin respuesta, anuncia nuestro Ministro de la Guerra, Oyama Iwao. El Imperio Ruso no es más que un coloso debil con los pies de barro, "un tigre de papel que se derrumbará frente al poderío del Ejército Imperial Japonés". Nuestro plan de guerra se basa en asaltos simultaneos contra Corea y las posiciones rusas, entre ellas Vladivostok, Chemulpo y Port Darien. La Armada Imperial moviliza sus cruceros pesados Nisshin, Kasuga, Izumo, Azuma y Yakumo contra Chemulpo, escoltados por 10 torpederos, para transportar las fuerzas invasoras de Corea; aproximadamente 50.000 valientes soldados japoneses, que serán reforzados en fechas posteriores. Contra Port Darien se lanzan los acorazados Akashi, Mikasa y Fuji, escoltados por tres destructores y otros diez torpederos. Esta batalla posiblemente sea mas dura, de modo que los acorazados bombardearán el puerto para ablandarlo mientras las valientes tropas de tierra (20.000) desembarcan y toman por asalto la colonia. Contra la Rusia Continental se envía a los dos acorazados restantes, escoltados por 30 torpederos y 10 cruceros protegidos, que deberán atacar Vladivostok y arrasar a la armada allí presente. También deberán aniquilar a cualquier grupo de combate que se encuentren por el camino. Se asignan torpederos con la misión de hundir las naves que puedan rondar por la zona y hostigar a las fuerzas rusas. Así mismo se alista un contingente de 30.000 soldados, que deberán desembarcar y capturar la ciudad. A Taiwan se despliegan 10 torpederos y 6 cruceros protegidos, escoltados por los acorazados Fuso y Kongou, con la misión de hostigar y obstaculizar el comercio naval ruso e impedir la llegada de refuerzos por el Sur. Una vez asegurado el control del mar, los esfuerzos de la Armada se centrarán en transportar las tropas de combate hacia Manchuria, Corea y la Rusia Continental, para apoderarnos del Ferrocarril Transiberiano. Se estima un total de 350.000 tropas movilizadas, en cinco grupos de ejército principales: Manchuria Occidental, Manchuria Oriental, Corea Norte, Corea Sur y Rusia Oriental, con la misión explícita de aniquilar toda resistencia enemiga y capturar las principales ciudades. En previsión de que China decida que le interesa intervenir, enviamos cuatro cruceros a disparar unos cuantos cañonazos contra Tien-Tsin, para que sepan lo que les espera como osen interferir en nuestros planes. El plan operativo prevé una reserva de 45.000 soldados con la misión de capturar Pekín o ser desplegados para reforzar alguno de los Cuerpos de Ejército. En política exterior, acordamos las siguientes políticas: *Ofrecer contratar ingenieros y técnicos en Francia, Gran Bretaña, Prusia y Estados Unidos, con especial énfasis en las naciones anglosajonas. Vemos a Reino Unido como un ejemplo y modelo a seguir para nuestra modernización. *Ofrecer acuerdos comerciales a USA y UK, los que percibimos que tienen mayor potencial. La idea es que permitan el asentamiento de japoneses en sus territorios y el comercio con nuestra gran nación. *Iniciar tratos con Reino Unido para comprarles más naves de la Clase Kongou y contratar a personal cualificado para modernizar y mejorar nuestros propios astilleros. Me retire de tu zona de influencia hace 2 turnos ._., lo que acabas de atacar en Manchuria no es Ruso, es americano ._. Xalisco (discusión) 20:37 31 ene 2017 (UTC) Estados Unidos Las diversas protestas que sacudieron las principales ciudades del país hicieron llegar a oídos del presidente, quien declaró que la compra del puerto "desconocido", se debe principalmente a la adquisición de la Zona del Canal de Panamá; según el presidente, considera que es necesario establecer un puerto del otro lado del mundo, con el fin de establecer una nueva "ruta comercial" que conecte al Atlántico con el Pacífico. Con respecto a la nueva ley de migración, se le permitirá a todos los migrantes del mundo que pisen el suelo americano, podrán conseguir la ciudadanía norteamericana, si así lo desean. Con respecto a las minorías étnicas que existen en el país, se buscará prohibir la segregación racial en los lugares públicos, puesto que la Constitución establece que todos los ciudadanos son iguales. Agradecemos al gobierno de Japón por su interés en establecer acuerdos comerciales, por lo que se aceptará la contratación de ingenieros y técnicos para fomentar la industrializacion en otros países del mundo. México *(Únicamente los ciudadanos mexicanos son los únicos con el derecho para ejercer el voto , pero solo se considera ciudadano a aquel que pueda leer y escribir) Bernardo Reyes es elegido Vicepresidente en las elecciones federales y Porfirio Diaz ha sido reelecto para gobernar ahora por un periodo de 6 años . Cabe destacar que en las anteriores legislaciones de Bernardo Reyes se reabrió la Escuela Normal y se impulsó el Colegio Civil, Ademas de otorgar un sin fin de concesiones a empresas Americanas en la región norte de México lo que da gran avance para la Industria de fundiciones, vidrio, cemento, cerveza, etc. Las 2 secciones del Ejercito Federal enviadas a Moleros el año pasado , establecen su cuartel general en la periferia del la capital del estado ,Cuernavaca . thumb|150px|"La constitución ha muerto" Los hermanos Flores Magon (Anarquistas) son exiliados a EE.UU luego de su liberación de prisión por protestar bajo el lema “La Constitución ha muerto” el año pasado. El periódico antiporfirista Regeneración redactado por estos hermanos que ahora tiene su cede en San Antonio, Texas . thumb|100px|Francisco I. Madero Un hacendado liberal llamado Francisco I. Madero después de haber estudiado agricultura en Maryland y Comercio en París . Empieza su actividad política fundando el partido democrático independiente en Coahuila en apoyo a nuevas reformas democráticas y oposición a la reelección del Gobernador Miguel Cárdenas El Ing. Ezequiel Ordóñez, geólogo mexicano de gran prestigio recomendó la perforación de un pozo cerca del cuello volcánico, conocido como Cerro de la Pez.Tampico, Donde asegura hay indicios de grandes pozos petroleros. Se espera que al termino del mes de Junio . Las perforaciones hayan concluido con resultados positivos Imperio Alemán Procedemos a ocupar los territorios de Groenlandia, Islandia y las islas Feroe comprados a Dinamarca. Chile. Trataremos de hacer que Tacna se quede con nosotros declarándola 100% chilena con Arica haremos lo mismo. Subiremos el Precio del salitre por el aumento de la demanda,aumentaremos su producción y comenzaremos otros trabajos de minería. Aumentaremos la educación,reconstruiremos nuestro ejercito y trataremos de hacer que el desempleo baje. Bulgaria Turno Cuatro (Julio a Diciembre de 1904) Mensaje de la administración: Harry Everdeen ha de ser expulsado del país Francia, dada su inactividad. Categoría:En adopción Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Inactivo Categoría:Juegos Históricos Categoría:Juegos Contemporáneos Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XX Categoría:El Último Siglo